This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to information presentation management. Information presentation management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of data that needs to be managed with respect to information presentation is increasing. Management of information presentation by an electronic presentation device may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.